A l'improviste
by Miss De Lune
Summary: "Non, j'ai dit non, James. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu veux m'accompagner. Et puis le professeur Babbling ne va pas apprécier du tout !" [...] Le professeur les regarda, encore stupéfaite, puis commença son cours comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, un élève de plus ou un élève de moins, elle n'était pas à ça près...


_Cet OS m'a été inspiré tout à fait par hasard, il n'a pas vraiment de but autre que de raconter une petite anecdote mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Bonne lecture…_

* * *

**A l'improviste**

**.**

« Non, j'ai dit non James. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu veux m'accompagner. Et puis le professeur Babbling ne va pas apprécier du tout ! »

« Oh allez, Lily ! Ne sois pas garce ! » Supplia faussement le jeune homme, à moitié agenouillé, ses lunettes de travers sur son nez empêchant de rendre la situation vraiment crédible.

« Espèce de goujat ! » cria la jeune femme, vexée de l'insulte, tout en lui assénant son livre d'études sur la tête.

« Eh, mais ça fait mal ! » se défendit-il en se frottant la tête.

« Tu viens de te taper les _Hiéroglyphes et logogrammes magiques_, sois en fier, c'est peut-être la première chose que tu te tapes qui soit intelligente. » rétorqua la rousse avant de s'en aller.

Non mais vraiment, James Potter était un vrai pot de colle. Un phénomène à lui tout seul et elle n'était pas sûre d'être ravie de l'avoir provoqué. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre quand elle avait dit qu'elle allait s'ennuyer dans ce cours ?

Et puis, les runes, c'était absolument passionnant en plus, c'était juste ce cours-ci, qui était un rattrapage du précédent parce que beaucoup d'élèves étaient tombés malades et n'avaient pas pu y assister. Une épidémie de grippe dans Poudlard en plein hiver, assez banal finalement. Elle y avait échappé de peu, mais pas son amie Alice par exemple, ni April, qui allaient devoir doublement suivre ce cours, leurs mouchoirs dans la poche, prêts à être dégainés.

Elle avait bien essayé de leur expliquer mais les deux jeunes filles étaient jusqu'alors trop malades pour pouvoir suivre un tant soit peu ses explications. Surtout qu'ils étaient en train d'aborder une traduction particulièrement ardue et qu'elles avaient du retard dans toutes les matières, de ce fait.

Lily se dirigea donc vers la salle d'études des runes, sa sacoche remplie des parchemins de la dernière fois et du _Syllabus Lunerousse_, tandis qu'elle tenait son autre livre d'étude du moment à la main, trop lourd pour y rentrer dans son bagage sans l'abimer. Il avait fini par lui être bien utile, à frapper ainsi la tête de James.

Celui-là était un vrai scroutt à pétard, et elle espérait qu'il finirait bien par le lâcher un jour. Malheureusement, ça ne semblait pas être dans ses objectifs. Il n'arrêtait pas de provoquer des rencontres entre eux dans les couloirs et avec leur statut de préfets à tous les deux – elle se demandait même encore comment il avait pu le devenir –, il profitait de toutes leurs réunions en plus. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il était collé à elle par un sort de glue perpétuelle. Incroyable. Remus affirmait même qu'il ne parlait que d'elle dans les dortoirs. Elle était bien mal partie, tiens.

Oh bien sûr, il était assez mignon, assez à son goût physiquement, mais ça ne suffisait pas. En tout cas, pas pour elle. Elle n'était pas l'une de ces groupies sans cervelle qui ne rêvait que de l'approcher plus facilement. Et elle ne comptait sûrement pas finir dans son tableau de chasse, une fille de plus dont il se vanterait la conquête auprès de ses amis. Remus avait beau lui rappeler qu'il se comportait différemment avec elle et que jamais il n'en avait courtisé une autant, elle était sûre que ça n'était que pour cette raison qu'il n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter. Eh bien il s'y casserait les dents, voilà tout.

La jeune fille entra la tête haute dans la salle de classe et partit s'installer au fond. Alice et April n'allaient pas tarder à arriver de toute façon, dès qu'elles auraient pris le traitement affreusement dégoûtant que leur réservait madame Pomfresh. Elles bavarderaient avec animation avant que le professeur Babbling n'entre et elle oublierait bien vite cet imbécile de James Potter.

Elle déposa son sac à bandoulière sur la table ainsi que son manuel et sortit tranquillement ses affaires en attendant que ses amies n'arrivent. Elle organisa ses plumes pour pouvoir les prendre facilement en main quand elle en avait besoin, le professeur parlait parfois vite et elle n'était pas sûre de ne pas devoir prendre de notes, peut-être rajouterait-elle certains commentaires qu'elle n'avait pas faits la dernière fois.

La classe se remplissait peu à peu des quelques élèves courageux qui avaient choisi ce cours. Il y avait quelques Serdaigles, qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien à part leur préfète, deux Poufsouffles, Tommy et Isabel, et trois Serpentards, amis avec Severus supposait-elle, elle les avait déjà vu traîner ensemble. Elle ne les aimait pas beaucoup et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient tous des flèches. Ceux-là n'avaient dû prendre cette matière que par obligation familiale, leurs notes étaient absolument catastrophiques. Combien de fois avait-elle vu Evan Rosier récolter un Désolant pointé, elle ne le savait même plus.

Alice et April arrivèrent parmi les derniers, retenues par un traitement qu'April avait eu du mal à ingérer apparemment. La potion était vraiment dégoûtante, infâme, absolument pas ragoûtante, totalement inappropriée, affirmait-elle haut et fort. Ne voulant pas trop contaminer leur amie et les bancs ne contenant que deux places, elles s'installèrent juste devant elle, pour pouvoir se retourner pour discuter un peu sans lui tousser leurs microbes dans la nuque, précisa Alice élégamment.

Juste avant que le professeur, entretemps arrivée, ne ferme la porte, une dernière silhouette se glissa prestement à l'intérieur de la salle.

« Monsieur Potter ? Mais, vous n'êtes pas dans mon cours, je ne crois pas ? » Demanda, interloquée, Bathsheba Babbling, la poignée encore dans la main.

« Je sais oui, mais je me suis dit que je pourrais y assister quand même, en auditeur libre, enfin vous voyez, non ? S'il vous plaît, ça m'intéresserait vraiment, je regrette déjà tellement de ne pas avoir pris cette option… » Supplia le concerné avec un regard faussement contrit.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? »

« Tout à fait madame. Merci beaucoup ! » Répondit-il avec un large sourire avant de s'installer d'office à côté de Lily.

Le professeur les regarda, encore stupéfaite, puis commença son cours comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, un étudiant de plus ou de moins, ça ne la changeait pas tellement et puis celui-là au moins ne reniflait pas, c'était déjà ça. Elle agita sa baguette en bois d'érable et d'un sort, écrivit les premières phrases du texte de leur étude au tableau avant de commencer ses explications théoriques d'introduction.

Elle leur demanda ensuite à tous de travailler sur la traduction pendant plusieurs minutes pendant qu'elle passait aider ceux qui n'y arrivaient pas ou avaient des questions à lui poser. Pendant leurs BUSES, elle ne serait pas là pour traduire le texte à leur place, il fallait qu'ils s'entraînent dès maintenant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? » chuchota Lily à son nouveau voisin alors que le professeur se penchait sur la traduction d'un élève de l'autre côté de la classe.

« Je l'ai dit, j'avais envie de suivre le cours. » répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

« N'importe quoi, tu n'en as rien à faire, tu te moques de ceux qui travaillent sur des matières _aussi ennuyeuses _comme tu dis. » siffla-t-elle, énervée avant de retourner à sa traduction.

Il fallait toujours qu'il fasse son intéressant, qu'il vienne la perturber pendant qu'elle travaillait, qu'il la mette mal à l'aise. Elle n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer sur son parchemin, alors qu'elle avait déjà fait l'exercice une fois, elle devrait s'en souvenir plus facilement ! Mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne se souvenait pas de cette rune-ci, il allait falloir qu'elle cherche dans son dictionnaire, c'était rageant. Elle feuilleta les pages de l'ouvrage en tentant de garder son calme. Soudain, elle le ferma d'un coup sec.

« Potter, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite de tapoter de ta plume sur le bureau, je te la fais avaler. Ainsi que toutes celles sur la table. » Claqua-t-elle.

« Mais… mais Lily ! Comment tu peux aimer ce cours ? C'est tellement ennuyeux ! On n'arrête pas de gratter sur un parchemin, dans une langue que personne n'apprend et que personne n'utilise, tout ça dans l'espoir de… de quoi d'ailleurs ? De se croire plus doué que les autres ? De découvrir un secret, un trésor enfoui ? » Gémit-il.

« C'est sûr que ça n'est pas comme le Quidditch, mais personne ne t'a obligé à venir… » Grinça-t-elle.

« Non mais vraiment. J'aimerais savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans _ça_ ? » Demanda-t-il, avec un air sincèrement curieux et dubitatif.

« Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre de toute façon… » Soupira-t-elle.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça te dépasse, Potter, ça te dépasse ! Maintenant, si tu permets, j'aimerais finir ma traduction en paix. Le professeur va arriver, et si tu n'as rien écrit, elle ne croira pas ton mensonge, qui plus est. » Rétorqua-t-elle, satisfaite.

Voilà, le professeur allait arriver, voir qu'il ne faisait rien, et il serait renvoyé. Elle pourrait alors enfin travailler efficacement. Et puis elle entendait Alice et April rire tout à fait discrètement devant eux, elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier ça. Elle était encore partie pour une séance d'interrogatoire le soir même, par les gargouilles de Poudlard. Quelle poisse.

Quand le Professeur Babbling arriva à leur hauteur, Lily releva la tête pour observer, satisfaite, comment son voisin se ferait virer de cours et la laisserait enfin en paix. Il n'était pas possible de feindre son intérêt pour la matière plus longtemps quand on n'écrivait pas une ligne. Cependant, sa surprise fut grande quand elle vit qu'il avait écrit quelques mots, justement. Leur professeur corrigea quelques-unes de ses fautes et l'encouragea à continuer, satisfaite, avant de repartir vers un autre groupe.

« Mais… mais comment tu as fait ? » souffla la jeune fille.

« J'ai regardé ton bouquin là, le _Syllabus Lunerousse_, c'est assez pratique, ce truc. Je ne voulais pas risquer de me faire virer, même si je n'aime pas le cours. Et je ne suis pas aussi bête que tu ne le crois. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes si tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Ben je pensais que c'était évident. Pour passer du temps avec toi, tiens. » Fit-il en écarquillant les yeux, surpris qu'elle n'ait pas compris.

Lily en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Cet imbécile la collait depuis le début du cours simplement pour passer du temps avec elle. Il était dingue, complètement dingue de faire une chose pareille. Il se coltinait un cours qu'il n'aimait pas, alors qu'il aurait pu aller voler un peu avec Sirius et s'entraîner pour son prochain match dans pas si longtemps que ça si elle se souvenait bien. Elle rougit. Oh juste un peu hein, ça n'était pas parce que le grand James Potter, meilleur poursuiveur de sa génération et coureur de jupons invétéré lui faisait une démonstration d'affection assez alambiquée qu'elle allait se transformer en midinette, il ne fallait pas rêver.

Elle tenta de se reconcentrer sur son texte mais après quelques minutes, se rendit compte qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Potter n'arrêtait pas de la déconcentrer. Il avait arrêté de jouer avec sa plume mais à présent, c'était son pied qui tapait la mesure contre les pierres froides du sol. C'était son genou qui cognait de temps en temps dans la table et dont elle se disait qu'il allait avoir un bleu énorme. C'était ses mains qui s'agitaient l'une avec l'autre parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était ses cheveux qui étaient tellement désordonnés qu'il se battait avec pour qu'il ne tombe pas sur son visage. C'était ses lunettes qu'il essuyait péniblement contre son pull. La jeune fille n'en pouvait plus. Soudain, elle sentit un coude dans ses côtes.

« Eh, tu travailles là ? »

« J'essaie. » grinça-t-elle sèchement.

« Ah. Ah bon. Bon bah tant pis alors… »

« Quoi ? Tu n'insistes pas ? » Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant, surprise.

« Ça ne sert à rien, si ? Tu vas encore m'envoyer balader. Je suis tenace mais pas totalement idiot, je ne vais pas t'empêcher de suivre le cours pour rien. Je vais juste attendre qu'il termine pour m'en aller. Et puis je t'embêterai une autre fois, dans les couloirs ! » Sourit-il.

« Oh…bon, comme tu veux. Tu as raison, c'est aussi bien. Mais… tu aurais voulu me dire quoi, quand même ? »

« Tu ne voulais pas travailler ? » répondit-il malicieusement.

« J'ai déjà fait ce cours, je connais déjà la réponse, elle est sur un de mes parchemins. Alors ? » S'impatienta-t-elle.

« Rien, j'aurais juste voulu discuter un peu avec toi, de ce que tu aimais bien, de ce qui me faisait vibrer, des cours, rire un peu avec toi des autres élèves, du professeur, te faire rire surtout, t'entendre rire à cause de quelque chose que j'ai dit, ce genre de choses. J'aurais juste voulu passer un bon moment avec toi. Egayer un peu ton cours qui avait l'air morose. Mais ce n'est pas grave ! » Lança-t-il en souriant.

« Tu comptais encore me parler de Quidditch, de blagues vaseuses et de filles ? » rétorqua Lily, encore sceptique.

« Tu sais, je suis capable de parler d'autres choses. Et c'est Sirius qui parle de filles, moi je ne parle que de toi. » Dit-il plus sérieusement avant de se lever brusquement pour ramasser ses affaires.

La jeune fille rougit mais n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, la sonnerie marquait la fin du cours et tout le monde partait tandis que le professeur essayait d'énoncer les devoirs pour la fois prochaine.

Finalement, ça n'était pas si mal, des leçons à côté de James Potter. Ça faisait passer le temps bien plus vite qu'il n'y paraissait. Bon, qu'il ne se croit pas non plus tiré d'affaire, il n'était pas encore arrivé, le sorcier charmant qui allait la faire baisser ses barrières défensives. Mais c'était un bon début. Et quelque part, elle regrettait qu'il ne soit pas là au prochain cours pour peut-être discuter un peu plus.


End file.
